Ah, Mephastophilis!
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: He tastes bitter, like dark chocolate, but Sebastian knows that that is only apt.


_**Ah, Mephastophilis!  
**By:_ Neko-chan

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own.

_Summary:_ He tastes bitter, like dark chocolate, but Sebastian knows that that is only apt.

_Author's Notes:_ I wanted to write this because of how Faustian the anime and manga for Kuroshitsuji are--but the huge, glaring difference between the end of the play and the end of the anime series in how each contracted human reacts. At the end of _The Tragic History of Doctor Faustus_, Faustus cries out: "My God, my God, look not so fierce on me! [...] Ugly hell gape not! Come not, Lucifer! I'll burn my books--ah, Mephastophilis!" The human regrets his choice and is frantic for any ending except for the one that he has picked. With Ciel...? That doesn't happen. Not at all.

_Dedication:_ This one is, again, dedicated to my Lily. -chuus- (And I promise that I'll write you your Sebastian/Ciel smut soon, too! -laughs-)

* * *

**Ah, Mephastophilis!**

--

He tasted bitter, like dark chocolate, but Sebastian knew that that was only apt.

His mouth moved over the boy's, the sharp edge of one fang catching on Ciel's bottom lip. The demon drew it in, smoothing his tongue over the soft skin to savor the way that the boy's lips parted further in a soundless, pained gasp, and then finally released that plump bit of flesh to again draw and draw and draw the other's soul into himself. He was so very hungry--starving, holding off from this for _so_ long--and _this_ soul was a feast. It was a banquet that was laid out just for him, and the demon knew that he could gorge himself on the boy and be content for such a long time after.

The contract was fulfilled and Sebastian drank his fill of his one-time young master.

-

"Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

-

This human had always surprised him--the brief flashes of surprise, the other's ability to rouse anger within himself. Even when the demon had believed that the game had been lost, Ciel had been so thoroughly checked that there was no possible way to escape... Despite the odds, the young human had fought, had prevailed. And though Sebastian had gone into this particular contract expecting Ciel to never find the people he wished to hurt in turn for hurting himself...

Against all odds, he had done it.

Against all odds, he had continuously made Sebastian step back in shock.

This soul--_this_ soul was a feast, a delicacy so rare that the demon had believed that he would have never tasted it. Other humans had fallen short, other humans had wasted away their talents and contracts, settled themselves into complacency so thorough that, in the end, their souls had been barely a mouthful.

But this boy---

Such a dark, layered soul. There was no guilt for the lives that he had ended while on his quest for revenge. There was no flinching away from this inevitability. There was no turning away, no attempts to end the contract in any way. There were no cries of mercy, no begging God to redeem himself. There was a calm acceptance in those unique eyes, and a bravery that the demon could almost admire.

Services were rendered and the boy readily paid for them.

_"If I believed in God, would I have called you?"_

Ciel's eyes were steady as they met his own.

-

There was regret in the demon.

It was hard to find masters who ended the contract as gracefully as Ciel Phantomhive did: most begged and pleaded, but the boy--a _child_--offered up the payment, his soul, with a graciousness that showed that he was every inch the noble. The slight bow of his head, lashes lowering slightly but eyes never closing completely...

There was regret in the demon that he could no longer serve such a master.

The child had made mistakes (he was, after all, only human)--but he had still managed to wield his chess pieces with an elegance and a thoroughness that was stunning; breathtaking, too, to watch as Ciel played his way across the board, moving each and every piece to its best advantage. One by one, they had fallen before him--but most had been loyal to the very end. And at that very end, he had sat, crowned, atop them all. Victorious but apathetic in his victory.

One had to wonder what such a child would be like when fully grown...

-

Ciel's tongue brushed against the edge of one fang and the bitter taste increased.

-

"My God, my God, look not so fierce on me!  
Ugly hell gape not! Come not, Lucifer!  
I'll burn my books--ah, Mephastophilis!"

Ciel's eyes were steady as they met his own.

-

Dark, dark, dark, rich and thick, chocolate that melted on his tongue and _lingered_--

Sebastian drank and drank and drank his fill of twilight.

---

Ciel was almost gone, the sapphire tone of his gaze black with pain and with lack of life. And it was then that the demon stopped--all the while, the child's gaze had never wavered, never looked away. He looked and watched and accepted, and it was then that Sebastian realized just how far Ciel had come to mature. He was a human so completely different from all the others that the demon, in all of his years of existence, couldn't think of someone special enough to compare.

"Why...?" the boy whispered, body slumped back against the cool stone.

"I've taken my fill of your soul," the demon lied. However, for the present, he had drank enough to be satisfied for a little while longer. "I am a demon--and, at our very heart, we're selfish creatures. A demon could take any soul for his very own; with you, now, I've found something even rarer. A treasure for eternity."

The butler slowly dropped his façade of humanity, darkness swirling as he allowed his true form to emerge: the true form that had brought an angel trembling to its knees, shrieking in pain and and in absolute, all-consuming terror. He stared at the human child with glittering, glowing eyes and smiled slowly: a predator's grin, one that showed cruelty and that gladness in such an emotion, and held nothing back for once.

Ciel reached out and combed pale fingers through the demon's goatee.

And his eyes continued to meet the other's.

-

A demon could take any soul for himself.

Sebastian stole something rarer.

-

"I will be here with you, young master. Always here until the very end."

Sebastian always kept his promises to the human child.

...though Ciel should have realized by now that the demon loved playing word games. After all, he had never clarified what 'end' he would stay until.

--

~Owari~  
::Fin::


End file.
